


A Jealous Merlin is a Sight to be Seen

by JaiVe (Buttonforbutter)



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttonforbutter/pseuds/JaiVe
Summary: Merlin gets Jealous of how close Bedivere is with the king. Bedivere this is he's being ridiculous.
Relationships: Bedivere | Saber/Merlin | Caster
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	A Jealous Merlin is a Sight to be Seen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PartridgeOnAPearTree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartridgeOnAPearTree/gifts).



> Sorry if they seem ooc. I just got into the fandom and everything so I don't exactly know how everything works yet.

Merlin plopped himself down on Bedivere's bed. He sighed, staring at the ceiling. 

Lately, the two of them haven't been spending as much time together. Sometimes that would happen. One or both of them would get caught up with work and not be able to make time for each other. But this time, Bedivere had been the only one busy. Which was extremely frustrating. 

Merlin had a good chunk of free time recently. He was hoping to spend that free time with Bedivere. When he learned that the amount of work that Bedivere had was the complete opposite of his, he wasn't exactly the happiest. He still wasn't. 

That's what led him to make the decision to go to Merlin's room and wait for him to finish his work. 

Suddenly, he heard talking coming from outside the room. He nearly jumped up in excitement when he heard Merlin's voice. Though, he couldn't say the same when he heard another voice. He recognized it as King Arthur's. That sure struck him as odd. What was the king doing around here? And with Merlin?

Curiosity got the best of him, so he cracked the door open and peered out to see what was going on. 

There was King Arthur and Bedivere just like he heard. They were standing a couple of meters away from Bedivere's bedroom door. From the angle Merlin had, he could see the back of Bedivere's head along with part of the side of his face. With King Arthur he could his face and some of the side of his face. He could also see that they were too close for Merlin to be comfortable with. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you back? You're the king and I wouldn't want something bad to happen to you. I couldn't live with myself if that happened." Bedivere's voice trailed off. 

"It'll be fine. Besides, Sir Lancelot is already coming here to walk me back." King Arthur slowly moved his hand to Bedivere's face and tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear. Merlin wished he could see Bedivere's reaction. He hoped his face was with disgust or anger. Though knowing how much he worshipped Arthur, that wouldn't be the look he'd have on his face. 

"I have come to take you home," Sir Lancelot bowed. "Ah, Sir Bedivere, what a pleasant surprise to see you!"

"Same could be said about you." Bedivere nodded at him. 

"Well I'll be on my way. And you don't have to worry, I'll be fine." King Arthur reassured before he left with Sir Lancelot. He wasn't going to be fine because Merlin was about to go full Tanya Harding mode and break his kneecaps. Though, only if it wouldn't give him jail time. Which would be impossible, so no breaking anyone's kneecaps for the day. 

Bedivere turned to doorknob, only to notice that his door was already opened a crack. He pulled open the door, expecting some intruder, an assassin or a thief! Instead, he found a not pleasant looking Merlin. 

"What are you doing in here?" Bedivere asked while he walked into his room, closing his door behind him. 

"What were you doing with King Arthur?" Merlin asked back, not answering Bedivere's question. He didn't want to add "King" to Arthur's name after he had just seen what he did to Bedivere, but if he didn't Bedivere was sure to give him a whack on the head. 

"He just wanted to see where my room was."

"How is stroking your hair and being mere inches from your face helps him see where your room is?" 

"He wasn't mere inches away from my face! Nor was he stroking my hair!" 

Merlin grabbed Bedivere's wrist and pushed him down on his bed. 

"Has he ever touched you like this?" Merlin asked before sliding his free hand down Bedivere's chest to the hem of his shirt before pulling it up. He was lucky Bedivere wasn't wearing his chest plate today. 

"Stop! He hasn't! He hasn't!" Bedivere shouted at Merlin. Merlin let go of his wrists and got off of him. "What has gotten into you?" 

"What has gotten into you? If you were a cute girl and someone seen him do that to you, they would definitely think that there's something going on between you two." Merlin had a pouty tone, which would've made Bedivere laugh in any other situation. 

Then, it clicked. Merlin was jealous of King Arthur. That made Bedivere chuckle. Merlin could only tilt his head in confusion. 

"You're jealous of him!" Bedivere started laughing so hard that he had to clench his stomach. 

"So what if I am! I should be the only one to touch your hair and face like that. I should be the only one close to you like that. I should be the only one walking you back to your place." Merlin sounded like a toddler not getting what he wanted. That made Bedivere laugh harder. 

Merlin stared at him until he quieted down. "I'm sorry, it's just funny that you would be jealous of him. I mean, he has a girl, is obviously straight to the point that it hurts, and even if he tried to do anything dirty, I'd get him to stop. I have you and that's all I want." Bedivere gave him a peck on his cheek. 

"I'm sorry too, you just have been spending a lot more time with him than with me. And I get it, it's your job. But I really miss you, " Merlin whispered his last sentence. "It's not like me to get jealous."

Bedivere nodded and rested his head on Merlin's shoulder. He sure did miss Merlin's scent this past week. "How about I ask for a day off next week? Would that stop you from having a jealous fit?" Bedivere's second question was mainly to tease Merlin. 

It was Merlin's turn to nod his head. 

While Bedivere started to give small circular rubs to Merlin's back, he asked, "I need to take a shower. Want to join me?" 

Merlin gave the widest smile in the world and practically pounced on Bedivere. 

"A chance to see you naked? Wouldn't waste the opportunity!" 

"Shut up! I just need one because I smell a bit stinky." 

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to PartridgeOnAPearTree for letting me find this ship.


End file.
